Rotary compression benders are well known in the art. Such benders cannot easily perform a bend having a radius which is less than twice the diameter of the workpiece with certain thin wall materials such as stainless steel tubing, however, where it is desired that the finished bend be free of wrinkles or other deformations along the bend radius. Where the bent tubing is to be used for containing high pressure steam or in other severe applications, such deformations cause a back pressure in the tubing, can weaken the tubing, and can lead to catastrophic failure.
There is therefore a need for a bending machine and method which can be used with thin walled stainless steel tubing to produce a small radius bend which is free from distortion.